


Healing Hearts

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: As Wes suffers from the flu, Steven and Rui watch over him.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Healing Hearts

Steven can't recall the last time he stayed up nearly all night.

After Wes fainted he and Rui rushed him to Fortree City, keeping him on bed rest until further notice. He can't recall at what moment he fell asleep in the chair next to Wes's bed, but he awoke to Umbreon and Espeon snuggling against their trainer.

As if sensing their trainer was in danger they appeared before they got into the Pokemon Center. Rui's presence seemed to calm them as they watched over Wes; Espeon and Umbreon were preoccupied by nuzzling against Rui and Steven couldn't help but smile, although briefly, at their happy reunion.

Steven spent the morning keeping watch over Wes, ignoring the world outside. He didn't even bother checking his Pokenav Plus, feeling as if he couldn't leave Wes's side, desperately awaiting him to awake.

Metagross's presence with him was welcomed, giving him a sense of comfort as they watched over him. 

"Steven?" Rui knocked gently on the door before letting herself in. She glanced at Wes with a small sigh and stood before him with her hands behind her back. "Officer Jenny said she'd look into Team Aqua's recent actions, but I guess they've had their hands full."

"Thank you." Steven speaks softly, tired eyes remaining on Wes. Being champion it was probably more so his responsibility to inform the authorities, but it was a huge weight to not have to leave Wes's side.

"Hey, have you eaten today?" Rui questions, blue eyes showing concern. He's barely left the room, and eating was something he had forgotten to do for once. "Why don't we go to the cafeteria together? The Pokemon Center always has great food!"

Steven has a polite rejection on the tip of his tongue, and while it did sound nice he felt reluctant to leave. Logically he knew he couldn't go without eating, and could get Nurse Joy to bring something up, but..

Metagross nudges its head against him with a grunt, as if reading his mind and looks over at Rui. It nudges against him, nearly knocking him out of his seat and with a bemused look he gets up. 

"I'll gladly accompany you."

Rui smiles, Metagross urges him out the door by knocking against the back of his legs and Steven gives one last glance to Wes's sleeping form before he's out the door.

  
  
  
  
  


Steven sat across from Rui, idly picking at his tray of Dugtrio sandwiches. Rui ordered the same as him, looking lost in thought as she sipped on her Eevee-latte. Even in drinks they had the same tastes.

"Steven?" Rui pipes up. "Not that I'm trying to pry, but I've been curious about when you met Wes."

"Almost a month ago," Steven sets his sandwich down, smiling over at her. "I was looking for Leaf stones in Petalburg Forest and met him surrounded by various wild Pokemon. We've been dealing with Team Aqua and Magma together ever since then."

"I'm so glad Wes made another friend," Rui says, tone full of happiness apparently pleased by the story. He never thought he'd meet someone like Wes in the woods but he was entirely grateful for that. "I know Wes isn't really a sociable person, but it's nice to see he has someone else he can trust."

"I'm not sure if you've heard the story from him, but back in Orre I got kidnapped by Cipher on my way to visit my grandparents," Rui grips her cup and stares down at her tray. "They're an organization that was turning Pokemon into heartless weapons called Shadow Pokemon."

_ Shadow Pokemon?  _ He's never encountered such a thing except.. Wasn't Wes using odd moves with his Pokemon? He recalls something called, "Shadow Mash" once used by his Metagross unless..

A sense of dread runs through him, horrified at the thought that Wes was using those Pokemon on his team. Why  _ would  _ he be using them?

"After Wes rescued me I joined him," Rui continues. "You see, Wes was traveling through Orre to liberate the Shadow Pokemon so he could save them from Cipher's plan."

It took every fiber of Steven not to let out a sigh of relief. Arceus, he was scared there for a moment. At least it wasn't what it seemed and Wes was still the pure hearted trainer he knew. 

"I left Wes after what we believed to be the end of Cipher, and I couldn't handle Orre's rough climate like Wes can.." Rui trails off, though she looks pained by the memory. Her hands leave her drink and rest on the table, forming into tight fists. "I.. I regret leaving. After I came to Hoenn my grandfather informed me Cipher returned but.. I was too frightened to face them again. Instead of being there for Wes I  _ left  _ him to face them on his own."

By the time Rui was finished she was trembling and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He can't even imagine the trauma she's been through, let alone having to live in fear of an evil team. It was entirely reasonable for her to have PTSD from the whole experience.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Rui jerks her head up at Steven in surprise. He moved his hands over hers and squeezed reassuringly in an attempt at comforting her. "Even if you weren't there for him, Wes is more than capable of handling battles on his own. In fact, I had to leave him too at one point to attend to my champion duties.."

"But he's the type to keep moving forward no matter what, and from what you've been through I'm sure Wes would have wanted you to stay out of danger." For a moment it made him think of Wally. How back in Verdanturf Town Wes was the one wanting to fight his battles rather than let Wally get influenced by Team Aqua and Magma.

"And not to mention yesterday he welcomed you with open arms."

Rui's eyes shine and her face softens. Steven moved his hands away so she could dab at her eyes with a napkin and to his relief he can see a hint of a smile finding its way back to her face. 

"No wonder everyone likes you, champion." Rui chuckled and leaned back. "I'm glad you two have each other."

Steven softens at that, though they both jump when Rui's Pokenav Plus goes off on the table. Steven curiously looks at the phone noting that Winona was calling her.

_ Friends with the gym leader of this city? _

"Oh! Excuse me, I have to take this," Rui stands and Steven notes how happier her demeanor is. "I'll leave Wes in your capable hands."

Rui winks, leaving Steven to feel flustered before he stands up a little too abruptly. He  _ should  _ get back to the room now, but not without some food of course.

  
  
  
  
  


With a tray of Corphish soup, Litwick-cocoa and Taillow cookies Steven made his way back to Wes's room to check up on him. It brought him comfort knowing his Metagross was guarding him, though there wouldn't be any need for it. Still, it eased his mind knowing he could rely on Metagross to watch after him. 

As Steven entered the room he expected to find Wes in bed, sound asleep—

Except he wasn't.

What Steven walked into was a mess of a scene. Wes was up from his bed with Metagross blocking him from moving and Umbreon biting the back of Wes's pants to drag him back to bed. Espeon ran over to him with a cry the moment Steven opened the door, as if she was pleading for his help.

"Wes?" 

With a frown, Steven sets the food down on a desk. Wes barely registers that he's there, more preoccupied about getting over the difficult obstacle that is Metagross.

Steven walks over to Wes and gently places his hands on his shoulders, trying to guide him back to bed as he thrashes. Arceus how long have they been fighting?

"We need to leave Steven," Wes shakes his head and turns to Steven with a drained look that contrasted against how determined he was. "We need to stop Team Aqua."

"We can't Wes, we don't know where either Team Aqua and Magma are," Steven says softly. There were no recent sightings lately other than at the Weather Institute anyways. "But Rui informed Officer Jenny who's investigating Team Aqua as we speak."

As much as he'd rather take action himself, they'd just have to leave it to Jenny for now. He's sure they'll eventually run into one of the teams again. 

Wes reluctantly sat down, looking rather frustrated by not being able to leave. However Metagross caught his attention when it walked over with the tray of food on its head, hopefully to provide a distraction. 

"Why don't you eat? You haven't eaten all day Wes and you need your strength." 

It's odd, yet somewhat amusing seeing Wes glumly accepting the tray Metagross happily offered. As if he accepted defeat, Wes's shoulders hunch down and he mumbled out a small quiet 'thank you' before he directed his attention to his Corphish soup. 

Happy that Wes was finally awake and eating, Steven sat in the chair next to his bed and patted Umbreon who walked over to nuzzle his leg. Espeon was busy eyeing Wes's Taillow cookies, looking as if she was wanting to curiously paw them.

"Where are we?" Wes asks after he finishes most of his tray and eyes the room warily. 

"We're staying at the Pokemon Center at Fortree City," Steven notices Wes push away his food so he gets up to take the tray and sets it back on a desk.  _ At least he ate most of it.  _ "When you get better we should look around, I'm sure you'll love the place."

A place with the sole purpose revolving around nature, where people lived in treehouses and respected the beauty of it all. Who wouldn't love that?

Wes gives a small nod and Steven helps Wes lay down noting how late in the evening it's gotten. With spending half his time hanging out with Rui and fretting over Wes he didn't even pay attention to the time today. 

Before Steven can move away Wes grasps his arm and Steven looks at him in surprise. He's not quite sure what to do with himself, let alone what to say as Wes stares at him. 

_ Maybe it's just the fever and he's just sleepy or— _

"Stay with me?"

The way that Wes gently asks him the simple request has Steven's heart melt. It's so rare to see Wes so fragile; to let down his defenses and open up. The stoic, unsocial, cool trainer that doesn't mind getting a little bit of affection apparently.

Though because he's sick it does leave him to be more vulnerable. Wes still wasn't used to Hoenn's weather, and traveling in the rain didn't help matters either.

"Of course." Steven says, equally soft and Wes lets his arm drop. It's a little fluttering, he thinks, how after twenty-five years this is the first time he's ever really shared a bed with anyone. Minus Pokemon.

Though there's no one else he'd rather share one with than with Wes.

Steven slid off his suit jacket, followed by his shoes and dress pants before he unbuttoned his vest and neatly folded them on his unused bed. He left on his dress shirt, although he did unbutton it and that just left him with his Metagross patterned boxers on.

Steven climbed into bed and felt Wes roll on his side next to him. With a quiet laugh, Steven maneuvered Wes until his face wasn't buried in a pillow. It was a little difficult keeping Wes in one place since he kept rolling on his side either clinging to his pillow or hiding his face against the champion's shoulder.

Instead of climbing in bed with them, Umbreon and Espeon decided to curl up next to Metagross who let out a small happy noise at the welcomed company.

Finally Wes's breath began to even out and he fell back asleep. Steven adjusted him so his head was resting on his pillow and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. Maybe after a good night’s rest he’d start feeling better..

Steven leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Wes's head, thankful he didn't stir and made sure they were both covered up. His eyes felt heavy after a long day but he gave Wes one last look before letting out a content sigh.

"Good night, Wes."

**Author's Note:**

> Reunions followed by a sickfic? My cup of tea honestly. Thanks as always to my requester for these prompt/ideas! These two make me so soft and I'm glad Rui's here <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
